


Kink Experiment 2: Failure

by zetsubonna



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brokentoyinlalaland said:  hi! if you're still taking on requests and if it's not too much, here's my dirty little one: TDTG setting, Bucky giving his baby doll Steve a spanking and using Steve's fancy panties as gags?</p>
<p>(Set in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/112377">Throw Down the Gauntlet</a> AU, but not canon to that AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink Experiment 2: Failure

Bucky looked down at his hands, flexing them.

"If you don’t wanna-" Steve began, and Bucky could hear how hard he was trying to sound casual.

"I just-" Bucky sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, his face coloring. "I didn’t think about it so hard with Annie."

"You don’t have to," Steve said, firm, even, and Bucky could see the pink in the tops of his ears.

"No, you- you never ask for anything," Bucky said, running his hand through his hair. "We can give it a shot. How many?"

"Twenty."

Bucky balked. “Absolutely not.”

"Ten?" Steve tried again.

"Okay. Maybe- maybe I can do ten. But if you so much as hiccup-"

"You’ll stop. It’s fine, Buck. I got it."

"Do you really?" Bucky muttered.

So that’s how it came to this. Steve facedown across Bucky’s lap in nothing but his little blue chemise and stockings, his panties crammed into his mouth to muffle whatever sounds he might make, and Bucky practically shaking with nerves as he lifted his hand for the first.

It was mostly loud. It didn’t sting his hand and Steve’s cheek faded quick. Bucky tried again, and this time, at the contact, Steve’s hips jerked involuntarily, grinding against Bucky’s thigh.

"Okay, baby?" Bucky asked.

Steve grunted in the affirmative, settling himself.

Three swats later, Steve wasn’t panting but his pale skin was broken out in goosebumps and hinting at sweat. After seven, his limbs were loose and his ass was pink. Bucky couldn’t decide how he felt about the noises Steve made for eight through ten, but he could feel a damp spot where Steve’s dick had been rubbing against his slacks.

"That’s it," he said, his voice low, rough and ragged.

Steve moaned weakly around the satin in his mouth, and Bucky hauled him upright.

"Steve?" Bucky searched his expression as he tugged the panties from his mouth, his face flushed, shoulders hunching in.

"Holy Hell," Steve whispered. His lips were swollen, voice ragged, eyes unfocused. "That was  _intense_.”

"Intense," Bucky echoed, pushing Steve’s hair back from his sweat-dampened brow. "That’s a word for it."

"Can we-?" Steve pressed, leaning close and nibbling at his jaw. "Can we, Bucky?"

"Mm," Bucky wasn’t hard, not even a little, but Steve being so breathless and rubbing on him was fixing that pretty quick. "You’re alright, then."

"Oh, God, m’on fire," Steve whispered, burying his face in Bucky’s shoulder. "Really, Buck. That was- I liked it." He paused, and then he sat back, searching Bucky’s expression, reaching up to touch his cheek. "You?"

"Ain’t my thing, seems like," Bucky murmured, kissing his fingers. "But if it does it for you, I guess we can, sometimes."

Steve made a low, thoughtful noise, and moved up to straddle Bucky’s thighs, drawing his hands down to the top of Steve’s stockings.

"Okay, Buck," he said, blushing, finally, and Bucky was glad to see that expression back on his face. Not that he didn’t like Steve to be  _confident_ , but- Steve’s expression was going softer, kinder, sweeter. Bucky liked that. He liked it a lot. “Let’s get  _you_  calmed down, okay?”


End file.
